Inuyasha and Toons DISCONTINUED
by Vamps
Summary: Inuyasha and gang get sent to other places. -Discontinued, last chaper removed, it stank. i am making new stories, read bio.-
1. The portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I know people read my work now, and these are my reposted stories, hope you all find this.  
  
Chapter 1: The Portal  
  
Shippo silently gets out of the sleeping bag with the sleeping Kagome in it and walks below the sleeping Inuyasha. Shippo pulls 2 tricks out of his hat - his first to make a copy of himself, then his second to change the copy into a duplicate of Kagome.  
  
Kagome (copy): Testing to make sure I sound like Kagome... Good. (Turns around) Oh no... I still have a foxtail... Oh well, it may still work.  
  
Shippo:(snickering) Hop into the tree and I believe you know what I wanted to do... Just wait until I'm back in Kagome's bag, ok?  
  
Kagome (copy): (Waits until Shippo is in Kagome's bag safely) (hops up in the tree and snuggles up to Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha (sleeping): You sure...zzzz...Kagome...zzzz  
  
Kagome (copy): (Seductively) Yes Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha (waking up): huh? Really? (Ears perk up)  
  
Kagome (copy): Oh yes Inuyasha. (Inuyasha notices the smells wrong and Kagome has a tail like Shippo's)  
  
Inuyasha (extremely loud): SHIPPO!!! While everyone's waking up because of Inuyasha's yell, Inuyasha purposely hits the clone as hard as he can, just then discovering that it wasn't Shippo but in fact a copy of Kagome and by this time everyone knew that Shippo had tricked Inuyasha and Inuyasha wasn't happy about it.  
  
Kagome:(picks up Shippo) Stay here and evade Inuyasha for a while... Miroku and Sango, please come with me.  
  
Shippo: Ummm Kagome... HELP!  
  
Kagome: Hmmm... You have until the rosary wears off to get away...  
  
Inuyasha: Wait... Rosary... DON'T!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha had still been in the tree at this time and joined the branches at the bottom.  
  
Sango: Where are we going Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Kaede's.  
  
During the travel to Kaede's the conversation basically went as follows- step 1 Sango asks why- step 2 Kagome stands still and silent and says "Miroku, get off"- step 3 Sango hits Miroku- step 4 the three hear Shippo and Inuyasha in the distance- step 5 return to step 1 and repeat.  
  
Kaede: Well... I guess it will work child. Here ye go, now make it work.  
  
Kagome: Thank you Kaede. (Steps outside) INUYASHA, BRING SHIPPO HERE.  
  
Inuyasha, with an upside down Shippo: Yea?  
  
Kagome: What does this look like Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Sorta like Inuyasha's Rosary. Wait Kagome... NOT ME!! Kagome had placed the rosary on Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha, laughing: Shippo gets a ...(laughing)... rosary?  
  
Kagome: Put Shippo down Inuyasha. (Inuyasha complies) Shippo stay.  
  
Shippo falls like Inuyasha when he's sit.  
  
Inuyasha laughs.  
  
Sango asks Kaede for a rosary for Miroku.  
  
Miroku starts to look paranoid.  
  
Kaede says she can't spell a rosary for a human.  
  
Miroku sighs in relief.  
  
Sango's Hiraikotsu hits Miroku.  
  
Shippo Recovers.  
  
I get bored of writing like that.  
  
Kagome: I sense some shards approaching us!  
  
Inuyasha: Finally, some fun!  
  
They all see a tornado approaching them.  
  
Kouga: Hey Mutt-face! How come I always smell you around the God-Tree and the well?  
  
Inuyasha: None of your business Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Kagome, will you tell me? (Touches Kagome's left hand)  
  
Inuyasha: Lay off her Kouga! (Touches Kagome's right hand)  
  
By this time all of Inuyasha's allies were around the 3.  
  
Kouga: No way mutt, she's mine! (Hits Inuyasha's right hand, the free one, with his left hand.)  
  
At the time of contact Kouga and Inuyasha can't get out of this triangle and a dark red sparkle starts to grow around the 3, eventually consuming Shippo, Sango, and Miroku too.  
  
Next Chapter the real fun starts... I introduce Inuyasha to some other cartoon, but I can't think of which one yet... Whoever reads this if you tell me in the review which show I should use I will use it if I know of it... Hehe... Not-Solid makes his first strike! I could even do it to a non- cartoon. I will have to try to watch more shows if I get asked to do them repeatedly. Gomen nasai and Au revoir. 


	2. Ham ham mayhem

I decided (mostly because I don't want to do Sailor Moon yet) to do Hamtaro! And sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a friend over and with all those updates for the first chapter I shoulda had it up yesterday. Homework added to the mess too. I'm in high school doing this weird thing called running start, which lets me go to a community college on my high schools bill. Therefore I am going to have a lot of homework. So I am sorry if I don't update fast enough.  
  
Also Mangolious Kiwi Sorry about my writing style, but as I said, I am in high school.  
  
The dark red portal finally closes around the group. The group was in a modern day town, not in a city like normally Inuyasha and Kagome saw after the well.  
  
Kouga: WHAT HAPPENED? I've never seen this place in my life.  
  
Inuyasha: You never see anything, you move too fast. (Kouga growls.)  
  
Kouga: So you've been here before?  
  
Inuyasha: No. but still. Kagome, you know where this is right?  
  
Miroku: Yes, Kagome please enlighten us to where we are.  
  
Kagome: I have no idea. never seen this place in my life.  
  
Sango: But Kagome, from what you described to us that was similar to the well, just a different color.  
  
Kouga: Well? What about a well? What are they talking about Kagome?  
  
??? (only Inuyasha and Kouga hear): Guys I smell a wolf and a dog around here, lets leave!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmm. Kouga, did you hear that?  
  
Kouga: Yeah, why?  
  
Inuyasha: Lets check it out. Kagome: EEEKK! What's that? (Points to the ground, at a wet hamster)  
  
Male Hamster: Run for it!  
  
Kouga: A TALKING HAMSTER? Hamsters are tasty.  
  
Male Hamster (2): He heard us? Wait. tasty?  
  
Inuyasha: Never tried one.  
  
Kagome: And you won't while I'm around.  
  
Kouga: Snack time. (Goes after the one with "glasses" in his fur)  
  
Female Hamster (3): No! Dexter!  
  
Kouga: Mmmm, tasty! Who next? (Starts after the one with a pan on his head.)  
  
Female Hamster (4): Cappy is going mourir (To die, in French, its Bijou)  
  
Kouga: (Drops the pan) Good as always. No more snacks or it will ruin my dinner.  
  
Hamtaro: Hamtaro to the rescue! (Lands on Kouga's head)  
  
Kouga: Maybe one more won't hurt.(He hears Kagome whisper "Sango, . Hiraikotsu")  
  
Sango throws her Hiraikotsu, hitting Kouga on his head. Kouga's knocked out.  
  
Kagome: Finally. He was getting on my nerves.  
  
Shippo: (Silently) Hamsters, eh? Gotta remember that.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, carry Kouga until we figure out how to get back.  
  
Inuyasha: No way Kagome. I'm not carrying that fool.  
  
Kagome: Sit. (Inuyasha hits the cement) Shippo, put Kouga on Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo picks up Kouga and places him on Inuyasha. Shippo's right hand touches Kouga's left hand. Inuyasha gets up and grabs Shippo. Shippo hits Inuyasha's right hand with his left. Kouga's right hand hits Inuyasha's left hand. Another portal opens up, this one's color being light orange.  
  
Kagome, before being engulfed by the light: Get in guys!  
  
Now for the second time the group gets to see a new world. So far unless I get more votes by next update we get to see Pokemon. You saw all the votes up top. Got another show? Vote for it! I'm so happy! I got 6 reviews! Thanks to all 6 of you! 


	3. There is a fight that there is

New Addition! Sometimes I will put in thoughts. If so, the mark is '.'  
  
Uhh. I feel kind of weird asking this but. what are the sailor scouts attacks? I really don't feel like trying to find them on a fanfic, but if you guys can tell me I won't have to.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing: I WAS LATE! Sorry guys! But I have school and a life to live and I don't have any premade chapters. I can't believe I was this late when you guys are reviewing so much!! I will do 1 update Tuesday and 1 update Thursday and if I don't I want one or more people to do something I will notice. E-Mail me. My e-mail address is liquidsnakedw@hotmail.com. So if I get slow notify me. Thx!  
  
Chapter 3 - There is a fight that there is.  
  
The light orange portal closes, leaving the group in a populated Meiji (sp?) era city. Everyone is looking for a familiar landmark.  
  
Kagome: Are we back?  
  
Inuyasha: Not in a place I know. and I don't smell any demons here either.  
  
Sango: Would you in a city like this?  
  
Inuyasha: There would likely be a couple demons, even in a city, that Shippo or me could smell.  
  
Miroku: Hmmm. We are at a dojo. I wonder where the master for this dojo is.  
  
Kaoru (A/N I don't know how to spell her name, so henceforth in my fic this shall be the spelling.): I'm the current master here, how may I help you. 'Swords, please don't ask me to fight.'  
  
Shippo: 'Weird. she smells nervous.' Hi! We were just wondering how to get to the country. Were lost in this city. Its too big.  
  
Kaoru: Ummm, why do you and those two (points to Kouga and Inuyasha.) have dog ears on you head?  
  
Miroku: They're demons miss.  
  
Kaoru: Demons? Well, you're the first three demons I've ever seen. Nice to meet you (extends hand).  
  
Shippo: Nice to meet you too (happy smile).  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Are there any GOOD swordfighters here?  
  
Kaoru: (indignant) WHAT do you mean by THAT? 'A swordsman with that attitude? Stupid fool.'  
  
Inuyasha: Just what I said.  
  
Kaoru: Pompous fool. I may be more of challenge than I look. Wanna try?  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Kagome: Because I say not to.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever.  
  
Kagome: Sit. (BLAM) Ok, mind if we talk inside? Were not sure how long we'll be here, but we need to explain some stuff.  
  
Kaoru: . Ok I guess so.  
  
Inuyasha: Why'd you do that Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I don't want any fighting while were here. 'And I don't want her getting hurt' Oh yeah, every time you swear or call someone a wench I will use the command.  
  
Inuyasha: . Feh.  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_Inside_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Kagome: . And we keep warping around, so we have no idea where we are.  
  
Kouga: (groggy from just waking up.) What happened?  
  
Miroku: Sango's Hiraikotsu hit you.  
  
Kouga: Damn, that thing hurts.  
  
Sango: You have a hard head. I was throwing for blood.  
  
Kouga: You wanted to get rid of me? Kagome's love?  
  
Inuyasha: You are not her love. I am.  
  
Kagome: Hopeless.  
  
Kouga: Want to take this outside?  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Someone walks in the door.  
  
Kaoru: Hello Sanoske.  
  
Sano: Hi Kaoru, who are they? They look like good opponents to train with.  
  
Kouga: You wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Kaoru: guys.  
  
Sano: Really? Wanna try?  
  
Kaoru: Guys.  
  
Kouga: (laughs) You wouldn't even see me.  
  
Kaoru: GUYS! No training in here.  
  
Inuyasha: Outside then?  
  
Sano: Sure!  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_Outside_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Kouga: Get ready! (Vanishes)  
  
Sano: Hyahhh! (Hits Kouga's hand)  
  
Kouga: (Flies back) What the hell. I don't feel well. (Pukes) What the hell was that?!?  
  
Sano: A little technique I picked up from a monk during my travels. I'm surprised no bones broke.  
  
Kouga: Actually, my arm did a small fracture. Nothing to be proud of. But hitting me is.  
  
Sano: Well, it was easier to see you than to aim, but oh well.  
  
(A/N I feel dumb right now. I got peanut butter on my keyboard.) Next chapter, we meet Kenshin and I finish this "zone." I just don't want you guys to wait too long before reposting. Again, sorry I was so late! Au revoir! Oh yeah, continue voting new readers! 


	4. The fight finishes that it does

You guys haven't seen this since the beginning. Disclaimer: Je N'ai pas Inuyasha. (I don't have Inuyasha in French)  
  
Continuing the fight I left a cliffie on last chapter:  
  
Kouga: For fracturing my arm I'm going to fracture your skull.  
  
???: But fracturing his skull would kill him that it would. (A/N if you don't know who he his I laugh at you. He is the only cartoon other than Scooby Doo that has a speech problem.)  
  
Kouga: And just who are (Kaoru interrupts him)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! What took you?  
  
Kenshin: Umm. Who are these visitors we have here?  
  
Kaoru: Well, 3 are demons, and the other three are humans. The ones with tails and the one with the red uniform are demons. The humans are Sango (Hi.) Miroku (Catches his hand. Hi.) and Kagome (Hi.). The demons are Shippo, the small kitsune (A/N Yay! I remembered the term.), Kouga, who's fighting Sano, and Inuyasha in the red.  
  
Kenshin: I would be hard pressed to find a stranger group that I would.  
  
Inuyasha: What's with this "that I would" or "that it would" stuff? Man, its annoying me.  
  
Kenshin: I am sorry that I am but this is how I talk that it is.  
  
Inuyasha: Then be quiet for a while, until we leave.  
  
Kenshin: That is rude to say that it is.  
  
Inuyasha: That's it, Iron reaver soul stealer. (Jumps and slashes at Kenshin.)  
  
Kenshin: (suddenly disappears) . (reappears by the kitsune) How cute you are. (starts to pet him, but the kitsune turns into a leaf.) Where did Shippo go?  
  
Shippo: (Laughing.) I got you! (pops out of Kagome's hair.)  
  
Kenshin: So he is a trickster that he is.  
  
Inuyasha: Stop talking like that! Iron reaver soul stea-  
  
Kagome: SIT! (Inuyasha starts swearing in the dirt.) '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. ok he swore 8 times.'  
  
Inuyasha: What was that for?  
  
Kagome: If you remember I said no fighting or swearing while we're here.  
  
Inuyasha: So?  
  
Kagome: You swore 8 times to the dirt. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sorry about the dirt, but I warned him.  
  
Sango: Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! (Slams her Hiraikotsu into Kouga's head, and knocks out Miroku too.) Miroku maybe, but Kouga too? What's with them?  
  
Shippo: Hey guys, Where's Kirara?  
  
Everyone looks around, not finding their favorite little kitty demon anywhere.  
  
Sango: Well, I hope she's at Kaede's, because she's not with us.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I hope you will carry Miroku and Kouga. (her eyes say its for your own good.)  
  
Inuyasha picks up Miroku and Kouga, by their hands. (A/N I hope you all know what I'm getting at by now.) Miroku's free hand hits Kouga's free hand. A dark blue portal opens up and everyone from Inuyasha gets in.  
  
_-=-__-=-__-=-_Back in Inuyasha. _-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-_  
  
Naraku: There are seven shards missing from this world. I know this because I have all the shards except for the ones that girl has, and she is NOWHERE to be found, because if she was here, I could send this demon after her to finally get the shards, but she is nowhere and not even Kikyou can find them!  
  
Kanna: My mirror can't find their souls anywhere. I was hoping to capture their souls. Wait. I sense their souls traveling across a gap.  
  
Naraku: A gap? I wonder if I can get to travel like they do? Control multiple worlds. Interesting.  
  
Oh well, it's 11 P.M. Monday, and my dad won't be happy if he catches me awake. I'll just post this and you'll see it tomorrow. OH, before I forget, I will be making a special chapter I won't post because it's not a toon, but it will be from this story. I will notify you guys when it is made, and will send it via e-mail to anyone who asks me. The only thing is that it will be in the alternate universe fic called let the music be your master, so I recommend reading that fic before asking for mine. The story id for it is 1256353. LATERZ EVERYONE! (I'm so happy that my first chapter statistics were wrong! 'sings the nickleback song Someday in his head') 


	5. Miroku and Kouga's trouble

New Note for scores. $ Means I have done the chapter. @ Means I am based on the manga.  
  
Sailor Moon-6 Pokemon-2 $Hamtaro-2 YuGiOh-1 Tenchi-1 DBZ-5 YuYuHakusho-6 Gundam Wing-1 Thunder Cats- 4 Megaman-1 *Digimon-1 Men in Black-1 *Ghost Busters-1 Wild Thornberries-1 *Ah! My Goddess-2 *Cardcaptors-1 *Fushigi Yugi-1 Totally Spies-1 $Rurouni kenshin-3 *Naruto-1 *Ranma ½-1 @Love hina-1 Dexter's lab.-1 Ed Edd & Eddy-1  
  
For this chapter seeing as NO ONE knew any of the sailor scouts attacks, I will have to change my original idea, so it's a peaceful time instead of a mission. One reason this is late, is Tuesday I had to go with my mom to a dinner from 5 to 10. the second is that I promised my uncle I would play d2 with him and we could transfer and stuff. D2 is Diablo 2. Sorry guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Hamtaro, YuGiOh, Tenchi, DBZ, YuYuHakusho, Gundam, Thunder cats, Megaman, Digimon, MIB, Ghost Busters, Wild Thornberries, Ah! My Goddess, Card Captors, Fushigi yugi, Totally Spies, Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, Ranma ½, Love Hina, Dexter's Lab., Or Ed Edd And Eddy. Or any other cartoon, show, movie, game, Etc. Everyone get the idea? If not, keep reading the disclaimer over and over until you do.  
  
Correction: the author now has received from a reader the sailor scouts attacks and names! Chapter 5 will have these fixed. I'm just too lazy to do it now.  
  
Chapter 4- Miroku and Kouga's Trouble  
  
The dark blue portal closes around the group. The group finds themselves in an apartment with one black haired guy and 5 females, 2 with black hair, 2 with blonde hair, and one with blue hair.  
  
Miroku: Ummm, hi. (hand starts slightly twitching.) (other hand rubs his face where he had been slapped unconscious for a few seconds.)  
  
Inuyasha: Where are we this time?  
  
Meatball Head: WHADDYA MEAN "WHERE ARE YOU??" YOUR IN MY HOUSE!  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga Wince at the extremity of her voice.  
  
Kagome: Sorry, but I believe we owe an explanation.  
  
They, again, explain what has been happening to them and the portals and the like.  
  
(A/N I forgot the sailor scouts names, so I will call them by planet.)  
  
Jupiter: Man, that's not very fun for you guys, I guess.  
  
Kagome: Not really.  
  
Mercury: EEK! Kouga! HENTAI!! (Kouga flies across the room.)  
  
Venus: (Simultaneously with Mercury) EEK! Miroku! DON'T TOUCH THE GOODS! (Miroku flies and lands by Sango, still conscious until Sango knocks him out.)  
  
Miroku: (half dazed and almost asleep) Great minds think alike.(Thud)  
  
(A/N I really couldn't help myself.)  
  
Kagome: Hmm. Whoever made that expression was definitely wrong. Do you guys have any coffee, or tea? I have a headache.  
  
Inuyasha: Cough-ee? What's Cough-ee?  
  
Kagome: Really strong tea.  
  
Moon: Sorry, were out. Wanna go out and get some ice cream. and coffee?  
  
Darien: You have too many sweets as it is Serena. (HAH I remembered one! And I know Amy is mercury, but I don't know the other two.)  
  
Kagome: Sure we can go, but I don't have any cash, and if Miroku had any it would be gold pieces. So would you guys mind paying?  
  
Darien: Sure, I will. 'Its just like another Serena, I just hope they don't eat as much as her'  
  
Kagome: Shippo, get out of my hair.  
  
Shippo: How'd you know I was there?  
  
Kagome: Your clone didn't have a rosary on. I can always use stay (SLAM) Sorry Shippo, I got to get used to it like I did Inuyasha's sit (SLAM).  
  
Inuyasha: Why'd you sit me? (Grabs Kagome's hand.)  
  
Shippo: Yea Kagome why'd you stay ME? (Grabs Kagome's other hand)  
  
Inuyasha: (Snatches Shippo's tail.)  
  
Shippo: (lets go of Kagome's hand and grabs Inuyasha's) LEMME GO!  
  
Miroku: I think you should Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: BUT I HIT YOU HARD ENOUGH TO KNOCK MOST DEMONS OUT FOR A WEEK! HOW ARE YOU AWAKE?!?!?  
  
Kagome: (Puzzled at Miroku's tail.) Stay. (SLAM) (Miroku disappears.)  
  
Sango: Shippo? Why you little!  
  
Sango grabs Shippo's tail, in effect grabbing both Inuyasha's and Shippo's hands. A light Green portal appears. It absorbs all the Sailor Scouts, Darien, and Inuyasha's group. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-  
  
Well, next chapter they go back to their area, but I trapped the sailor scouts with them! So help me I was bored. Well, they will continue traveling, after a break, AND I WAS REALLY LATE AND I FEEL REALLY SORRY! A more realistic goal for my updates will probably once per weekend, but I will work during the week if I am not preoccupied with tons and tons of college and high school work. Oh well, Kouga leaves when he regains consciousness and another joins them. Take a guess or make a poll, I don't care. Kouga is too hard (or I'm too lazy).  
  
Inuyasha: Stop talking.  
  
I will stop talking that I will. But I have the power that I do.  
  
Inuyasha: THAT SPEECH annoys the Heck OUTTA ME!  
  
It's your pain that it will be.  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S IT! (attacks me until a barrier comes up around him.) Why's everything getting bigger?  
  
I shrank you and your claws so I could have a pet in my house. I have 2 cats, mocha and honeybun.  
  
Inuyasha: Cats. I hate cats.  
  
If I find any blood and scratches on them I shall use my power to do some mean stuff. Before I forget! (Takes the Tetsaiga.) There we go.  
  
Inuyasha: My sword.  
  
(I set it on top of the fan in my room) When you go to the story you will have it back. Have fun! 


	6. The dog and the mutt

Someone got the sailor scouts attacks for me, yay! I saw the message right before I finished writing so I decided to include the sailors in the story. M.M. Banshee Thx Soooo much for the information. I just need to put it somewhere so I don't have to search every chapter.  
  
Lita: Don't forget, you have our names now.  
  
Rini: Yeah, and what about me? Where am I?  
  
Rini, sorry, but I forgot about you, and a big thanks goes to M.M. Banshee for getting me the attacks and names.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Why did they have to join us? I kinda feel sorry for Miroku. Oh well. His pain.  
  
Also, this chapter goes to my school and my Language teacher, because I have an assignment, and I really needed to update. All the words in this chapter will have their definitions at the bottom of the story. 1 last thing: I will only have 3 more cartoon chapters until I switch to video games. fighting games and RPG's only please, unless it has a storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.  
  
Recap: Inuyasha and the crew are traveling through different cartoons. They have finally resettled back in their own show. Unfortunately, the turpitude called Miroku keeps feeling up the Sailor Scouts and hasn't yet asked them to bear his children. The Sailor Scouts, Sango, and Kagome continue to prate, not yet thinking about how to return the Scouts to their own show. Inuyasha still can't think straight enough to stop thinking about his gnarled life. Shippo continues to try to perfect his travesties, but their likeness always maintains Shippo's tail. Kouga has flown away feeling that he has won an exiguous victory, but feels he could have done better.  
  
Chapter 5: Relax and Return.  
  
Serena: Inuyasha, why do you have that jejune bagatelle on your neck?  
  
Inuyasha: (returning from his abeyance) Huh? (Runs over words in his head.) Kagome what's a bagatelle?  
  
Kagome: Worthless possession. And it's not worthless Serena, it engulfs him with an extreme weight when I say sit (Inuyasha plays gravity with the ground.) and the same thing happens to Shippo when I say stay. (Shippo joins Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha: (Glowering) Why'd you do that Kagome?  
  
Lita: Carpe Diem Inuyasha.  
  
???: An accolade to Inuyasha, he can stand to not swear for 5 minutes.  
  
Inuyasha: At least I don't need to become a behemoth to pose a threat to my enemies. Now go ahead and fight me Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshy: You really want to ordain how weak you are in front of this many people?  
  
Rin: Rin implores Fluffy to let Rin go play with the other girls.  
  
Sesshy: No Rin, stay away from this fight. Stay with Jakken.  
  
Rin: But Rin thinks Jakken smells funny. (Goes over to Jakken.)  
  
Something all to visceral snapped in Sesshomaru, but he didn't show it.  
  
Sesshy: All right, this once you may join them, if they will let you.  
  
Rin: Fluffy is so avuncular to Rin, Rin thanks Fluffy.  
  
Sesshy: Let me warn you, I have given Rin a barrier to obviate damage that would hit her, so don't even try anything on her.  
  
Inuyasha: Blah, blah, blah. Why do you always beleaguer me Sesshy?  
  
Sesshy: Because I wish to perform a cathartic slaying of all hanyous, including you my brother.  
  
Inuyasha: HAH, Like you could kill me.  
  
Sesshy: you think I gibe at you? En Garde! (lol, French)  
  
Well. my brain is stretched for now. I will try and update within a few days, and no more confusing hard words to fool people. Later!  
  
Oh, here are the definitions for all to learn.  
  
Turpitude : Immoral or shameful behavior.  
  
Prate: to talk or babble incessantly  
  
Travesties: Absure imitation or likeness  
  
Gnarled: knotted or twisted.  
  
Exiguous: tiny or meager  
  
Gibe: to ridicule  
  
Cathartic: cleansing  
  
Beleaguer: to annoy or harass  
  
Obviate: to prevent  
  
Avuncular: like a kind uncle (LOL)  
  
Visceral: deeply felt  
  
Implores: to beg or plead  
  
Carpe Diem: Sieze the day  
  
Glowering: to frown  
  
Abeyance: temporary inactivity.  
  
Bagatelle: something of little value  
  
Jejune: dull, not shiny  
  
Ordain: to establish  
  
Behemoth: a large beast 


	7. Sesshomaru smiles

Well guys. there's 1 problem with updating often. College. I have college and high school in the same day, 5 days a week. Its tiring. Also, I was grounded, and I had basically no electronics for a week. Sorry for taking so long. And the only game voted for is vagrant story guys, so we need to get some more votes. The cool thing about video games is that I can read a spoiler FAQ and then be able to write about the game(. Another reason I took so long is I had to get an idea for the chapter(. Also, seeing as I have never seen tokijins affect on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru doesn't have it yet.  
  
Also, I feel really bad about taking. 2 weeks? Something like that to update again. (College plus high school = hell) but Inuyasha has been keeping my cats company, and really wants his sword back. (He asked me for it back, politely. That's how bad.) He will get it back after this chapter, because I feel sorry for him. On average I have been working about an hour a week on this story, if I have to go with the minimum number. Chapter 7: The Peacemaker.  
  
Sesshy: En Garde! (Pulls out his energy whip.)  
  
Inuyasha pulls out Tetsaiga and blocks.  
  
Mina: How cute! Fluffy! (looks at Sesshomaru.) Hi Fluffy!  
  
Inuyasha: Fluffy? (bursts out in laughter) How (laugh) Funny (laugh.)  
  
Sesshomaru (living in his own horror world)  
  
Amy: (scratches Sesshomaru's ears) You are cute.  
  
Sesshomaru jumps: Don't do that.  
  
Rin: But Rin does that and Fluffy doesn't mind. Why does Fluffy mind for people other than Rin?  
  
Inuyasha: (thinking 'perfect, a free hit.') (Moves to strike)  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
Sesshy: I appreciate that Kagome.  
  
Lita: (Away from the group until she notices the tail, and starts petting it.)  
  
Sesshy: Please. Feels so good. NO! I won't (purrr) damn. (purrr)  
  
Serena: Why's he purring? (A/N She forgot he was a demon.)  
  
Darien: You didn't forget, did you?  
  
Serena: Forget what?  
  
Darien: Never mind Serena.  
  
Serena: Come on Darien. Tell me.  
  
Sesshy: (purrr) I'm a (purrr) Demon (purrr). I Don't wish (purrr) to be (purrr) treated like a puppy (this last one came out half purrr, half word.)  
  
Amy: His tail is cute too, don't ya think?  
  
Sesshy: Rin. Stop them now.  
  
Rin: (Chants softly for a while) . Mirrodin! (the girls all continue to scratch his ears, until.)  
  
Sesshy: Thank you Rin.  
  
Rin: Rin was happy to have been of service to her lord Fluffy.  
  
Amy: 'how come scratching his ears feels so good to my head. I wanna purr.. Wait! He's the dog demon, and I wanna purr? Weird'  
  
Lita: ' I think I know what's happening. no wonder he couldn't move when we petted him.'  
  
Mina: (oblivious to her own purring.)  
  
Rei: ' Why is Mina purring? Wait, why am I purring?!? '  
  
Kagome: Rin, Is that a mirror spell you applied to Sesshomaru?  
  
Rin: Yes, the spell is.  
  
Kagome: Can you teach me?  
  
Inuyasha: Outta the way, I will get my hit in!  
  
Rin: Wait . Nevermind.  
  
Inuyasha had already dashed to Sesshomaru, swung his sword, and started to fly like he hit himself. Hard. Then Sesshomaru makes a very scary gesture. He Smiles.  
  
Sesshy: My brother has proved himself to be a complete idiot once again by not seeing what is in front of him. Lets see how he feels.  
  
Rin: Yes My lord.  
  
Rin grabs Sesshomaru's back. Everyone else runs over there. When they get in range to see, they find Rin pulling Inuyasha up by his left hand, Rin holding Sesshy's Right hand, and Inuyasha Springing a punch, which lands in Sesshomaru's Hand. Again a portal opens up, but it turns Rainbow colored, and they all go to the portals entrance. ',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',.,',., ',.,',.,',.,'  
  
The group Ends up in one of my 3 all time favorite games. Everyone take a guess at what it is. The three choices are 1-Secret of Mana. (Seiken Deisentsu 1 or something like that.) 2-Chrono Trigger. 3-Metal Gear Solid 2 - Sons Of Liberty. Please, everyone take a guess. And the chapter after will be on Vagrant story. Tchao! (French again.) 


	8. Run, run, as fast as you can

Hey guys, Vamps back, and guess what? I am going to do another homework chapter. If you don't like it, sorry, but these words actually might help this chapter out. "revised before posting" umm. I changed out all the words so forget the message above. And don't ask why I didn't just delete it, because I don't know myself.  
  
Disclaimer boy (High Whiny voice): He Does not own Inuyasha. (Disclaimer Man is on a booze break.)  
  
Extra small Inuyasha: Get these cats away from me, and gimme back my tetsaiga.  
  
Me: Its either here or in chibi world. Would you like to go to chibi world?  
  
Inuyasha: (silence) Cats or chibis. Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis?  
  
Well. while he thinks about it we'll see the chapter.  
  
Other note - Changing title of my story to Inuyasha Altiverse or just altiverse. haven't fully decided.  
  
Chapter 8 - Halloween Altiverse.  
  
The rainbow portal finally closes. Inuyasha examines his surroundings.  
  
Inuyasha: Well? Kagome stop dawdling and give us a discourse on where we are.  
  
Kagome: If I knew where we were I wouldn't malinger about telling you.  
  
Aficionado A (Female): Is that a Sesshomaru costume?  
  
Aficionado B (Female): I think its real. (the girls walk up to him.) Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshy: What?  
  
Aficionado A: I think there's Inuyasha too.  
  
Inuyasha: What about me?  
  
Aficionado B: (pulls Sesshy's ears) Well, they're real.  
  
Aficionado A: (pulls Inuyasha's ears.) These are real too.  
  
Sesshy and Inu: Owww. Why did you do that?  
  
Aficionado A: So the Fluffy clone isn't as haughty as in the show. Must have a lot of money to spend on costumes. Lets go.  
  
Aficionado B: But they're so cute.  
  
Inuyasha, about to explode: Yes these ARE REAL!  
  
Aficionado A (With a warning): Well, I'm going to carouse in that party over there, when you get done pretending that they are Inuyasha and Fluffy come join me.  
  
Aficionado B: (scratches Sesshy's tail. Then she places Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next to each other.) I swear you two are at least half siblings. Wait for me Courtney.  
  
Inuyasha: My biggest fear has just come to an end by another of those that scare me.  
  
Kagome (in a half-meditation and with her calm, tranquil mind.): What is that fear?  
  
Inuyasha, Preparing a challenge: Would you like to try and find out?  
  
Kagome, Looking around first: Sit. (BLAM) Don't test me again.  
  
Inuyasha: Why did you punish me?  
  
Shippo: Even I know that Inuyasha.  
  
Groupie A-Z (all female.): A Shippo costume? No, to real. Lets get him! He's so cute! (all sorts of similar questions are asked.)  
  
Shippo: Guys. Can we run, far away preferably? (Shippo grabs Sango's and Kagome's hand, suddenly stops, and the three hand triangle appears.) Not again!  
  
They all get absorbed into a new dimension through the altiverse portal. Next chapter for sure will be my choice of a video game, then YuYuHakusho, then another game, then Vagrant, Then the last game. Sorry I'm so slow at updating guys.  
  
Inuyasha: Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis?  
  
Apparently he needs another WEEK(because I update slowly) to decide. Man, I hate slow updaters, and I'm a slow updater myself. (I grab Inuyasha's tetsaiga) here ya go Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis? Cats or chibis? 


	9. No need for sappy stuff

Well, this is my first story in the games section, I guess you could say. Just because this game is so old, from the SNES, I will just tell you that it's Secret of Mana. And the background of this is that some kid from a small village pulls a sword out of a rock and it turns out to be a sword only useable by the Mana Knight. He finds 2 friends on his travels, and 1 is female, the other is a sprite. A whole lot of things happen, and in all they get 8 weapons, being sword, spear, axe, glove, javelins, whip, boomerang, and bow. Also, the girl gets white magic, and the gnome gets black magic. They finally enter the Mana Fortress, which is going to destroy the world. I will follow the storyline as well as I can with Inuyasha joining in at the battle of Thanotos, 2nd to last boss.  
  
Chapter 8 : No need for sappy stuff.  
  
(We will start off right before Inuyasha and the group get here, when the 3 characters are doing the last talk scene with Thanotos. And since you have to name the guys, and the game doesn't give a suggested name, the Mana Knight will be Dave, the girl will be Lydia, and the sprite will be George.)  
  
Thanotos: MUWAHAHA, Too late, I am just about to get my new body! HAHAHAHA.  
  
Lydia: DYLUCK! NOOO!  
  
Thanotos, in Dyluck's body: I feel his power, so strong, so powerful! With this I won't EVER be defeated. Wait, something's wrong! I.I can't MOVE!  
  
Dyluck, Disconnected from body: (I don't remember the whole speech, so I will focus on the main points) I am sorry Lydia, but I can't be with you. Thanotos is an evil specter that has sold his soul to the underworld, and now needs new bodies to stay alive. Dave, take good care of Lydia. (fades away)  
  
Lydia: DYLUCK! Thanotos, how could you! (starts beating up Dyluck's body)  
  
Thanotos: Grrr. Well, if I can't have his body, I will kill you 3 and take your bodies!  
  
Thanotos turns to a giant floating skeleton head and 2 fists and body, but no legs, and has magical fires flaming all around him. Then Inuyasha and the group land inside the fortress, with Inuyasha being all mad at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: MIROKU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAGOME!  
  
Miroku: I wasn't going to touch Kagome, my hand just moved on its own towards Sango, and Kagome got in the way. And what is that Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: (turns halfway around, then back before he actually looks) You almost got me, but I won't fall for that.  
  
Thanotos: Pygmy Gas (Also know as chibi transformation gas)  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Miroku, you're gonna pay for not telling me about that!  
  
Miroku: but I did. nevermind.  
  
Kagome: Watch out!  
  
Thanotos: Petrify glare. (hits Miroku, turning him into a statue.)  
  
Sango: Well, that's one way to stop his hand.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: HAHA, too funny.  
  
Thanotos: Moogle gas. (Moogles are a weird looking race that look like walking white cookies with blue or red ribbons signifying male/female. And it turned Sango into a moogle.)  
  
Chibi Inuyasha and Kagome: WAY TOO FUNNY! HAHAH!  
  
Thanotos: Silence. (a confusion technique, makes all directions go the wrong way. It hits Inuyasha.)  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Run away Run away! (runs towards Thantos) What the Heck? Ok, Die then! (Jump slashes at Thanotos, but instead slides away from Thanotos.) Owww.  
  
Sesshy: Tokijin, Ready? (slashes at Thanotos, but just heals him.) Hmm. weird.  
  
Lydia: Lumina, Cresent Beam. (4 arrows of light come flying at Thanotos.)  
  
Mina: That's my attack though. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
George: Salamando Engulf! (A whole lot of lava pools appear on Thanotos, Each about the size of a shower curtain.)  
  
Lydia: Undine, Remedy All!  
  
Everyone statuses are back to normal. Meaning Inuyasha can jump and not hit the floor.  
  
Kagome: Uhh, where's my bow?  
  
Lydia: Use Mine (tosses A bow called the Iron Wing.)  
  
Kagome: Bye, Thanotos. (fires a Spirit Arrow)  
  
Thanotos disappears before the arrow his him. Disconnected Thanotos: you think I am that easy? (squeezes his hands, creating shock waves that knock out everyone hit. All but Lita/Makoto and George are knocked out.)  
  
George: Well, that's just peachy. Gnome, Jem Missile! (9 Amethists Appear out of the ground, fly up, and rain down on Thanotos.)  
  
Thanotos: (peeks his head out from. air, or wherever he is hidden in.) Missed.  
  
Lita/Makoto: Jupiter Oak Evoultion. (Thanotos is overwhelmed in Electric Green Leaves, and gets Electrocuted to death.)  
  
Everyone wakes up.  
  
Dave: Well, did we win?  
  
Lydia: Yes we did.  
  
The whole Mana Fortress starts to shake (F.Y.I. I forgot to say the fortress flies.)  
  
George: (Blam from out of nowhere.) I remember EVERYTHING now! Uh oh. It's the Mana beast attacking! We must stop it!  
  
Lydia: But if we kill it, won't you disappear?  
  
George: Better me than this world!  
  
Dave: I don't know if I can stop it. not if you would die.  
  
George: Well, if we don't, the WHOLE WORLD DIES! Including ME!  
  
Dave: I guess. if I have to.  
  
Lydia: Hey! The last Mana spell is activated! Lets beat him together!  
  
Dave and George: Right!  
  
Inuyasha: (in the distance) Way too sappy for me.  
  
Kagome: well, if you won't help them, I'll go, you just stay(blam) here. Shippo! Sorry!  
  
Shippo: that hurt Kagome.  
  
Sailor Scouts: Too tired. Lets just wait about 5 minutes to recover. This thing will last that long, right?  
  
Sango: I think so. Hentai! (Whispers in Miroku's ear: I just thought of the perfect punishment for you. Just you wait. And Inuyasha and Shippo, don't tell Kagome.) (then Sango slaps Miroku's face like normal.)  
  
Dave: looks like its just us 3 for a while. Oh well, lets go.  
  
The Mana Beast rushes the three. Flys down, and Casts Reflect on himself.  
  
Lydia: Dryad, Mana Sword!  
  
George: Dryad, Mana Sword!  
  
Dave watches as the sword goes from deep blue to a brilliant green. He slashes the beast for a critical hit. Then twice more before the beast moves away.  
  
Dave: Was that it? No, he's preparing something. It's a fireball. Great.  
  
The group gets hit hard by a fireball.  
  
Lydia: Undine, Cure! (the group is healed.)  
  
2 minutes into the battle the beast has been hit 13 times.  
  
Dave: For all criticals, this is taking forever. There he is! (hits the beast a final time, and the beast explodes into a lot of gold snow. Dave hugs Lydia.)  
  
Sango: I think I discovered how we keep traveling.  
  
Kagome: How?  
  
Sango: you or Inuyasha have to touch another 2 people's hands, and then a portal appears.  
  
Kagome touches Sesshomaru's hand, and Rin's.  
  
Kagome: nothing happened. Wait, you guys touch your hands.  
  
Rin: Ok Kagome. (Rin touches Sesshomaru's hand, and the portal appears.)  
  
Sango: Get in. (they go to the next world)  
  
-+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=--+-=-+-=-+-  
  
I actually made a Chapter! Lol. And sorry Inuyasha, One of the reviewers stole your Tetsaiga, so. I brought Totosai in to have him make you another sword from your fangs. Inuyasha: Uhh. how about I go track the wench down and get my sword back?  
  
Because you have to be in my story.  
  
Inuyasha: You really are a bad caretaker, you know this right?  
  
Your Point?  
  
Inuyasha: I want my sword back. Totosai, get away from me.  
  
I forgot to tell you, it was dragon lady supreme and she already gave it to Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: Totosai, when can you finish it?  
  
Right. Guys, Get me more games to use, I got one more. Definitely NOT enough. Theres a little button right below here. Type your favorite video game there. It doesn't hurt at all. PLEASE! 


End file.
